1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital memory modules and cards having volatile and non-volatile memory with an RF integrated circuit chip and an associated UHF antenna built in to establish an internal RFID tag at which to access product information stored in the chip.
2. Background Art
Some memory devices, such as digital flash cards, contain non-volatile flash memory integrated circuits that are mounted on a substrate and enclosed by a plastic cover. Other memory devices, including memory modules, contain volatile memory such as dynamic random access memory integrated circuits (DRAMs) that are mounted on a printed wiring board (PWB) substrate. This assembly is often referred to as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). A flash card must be thin enough to be inserted into the narrow slot in a portable flash card reader. Similarly, a DIMM module must be thin enough to fit into a socket on a DIMM motherboard.
The aforementioned memory devices are now capable of very high memory capacity (e.g., exceeding 1 gigabyte) for storing digital information. In fact, some memory integrated circuits can store 4 or 16 gigabits in the case of flash and 1 gigabit in the case of DRAM. Such memory integrated circuits having large internal memory capacity are very expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, a card or module containing these same integrated circuits will be correspondingly expensive in the marketplace and, consequently, subject to theft and counterfeiting.
During manufacture of these expensive and valuable digital flash cards and DIMM modules, it is necessary to keep track of the work-in-progress throughout the production and distribution process of each memory product. Once an individual memory product is manufactured, tracking is also required of the subsequent inspection, testing and shipping. The current manner of identification and tracking typically involves using a bar code label and a complementary bar code reader to identify the product work order and/or a product identification number.
External RFID labels are becoming increasingly popular for identifying and tracking a variety of products in substitution of the conventional bar code labeling and reading techniques. Such an RFID label, which commonly includes an RF chip and a printed antenna, is applied to the exterior of the product to be tracked or its shipping package or container. However, it is known that the external RFID label may become separated or peeled away from the exterior of a product or its package, whereby the information contained by the RF chip will be lost.
It would therefore be desirable in the case of digital flash cards and DIMM modules to have a built-in (i.e., internal) or integrated RFID tag so that the tag and the information stored therein cannot be easily altered or removed and lost.